Triforce Three
by GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: Power. Wisdom. Courage. Each held by a different boy, each with a different destiny. Friendship is well and good, but betrayal is the life of a ninja.
1. Warning

Warning

This story will start out fairly lighthearted, but will gradually get darker.

It will eventually feature: OCs, child soldiers, perceived incest, incest, mental illnesses, autocannibalism, mind control, cannibalism, self harm, pedophilia, science, pseudoscience, references to and/or appearances by other various franchises, homosexual relationships, chemical and biological weapons, heterosexual relationships, genocide, murder, crossdressing, religious themes, gore, swearing, magic, pop culture references, tobacco use, alcohol, recreational drugs, brainwashing, human/animal relationships, liberal use of both ship-speak and iambic pentameter, extramarital affairs, and poison.

You have been warned.


	2. Wisdom's Beginning

Breathe in.

An influx of stimuli. Sound: voices.

Breathe out.

People. Touch: rough fabric.

Breathe in.

Being held. Sight: green.

Breathe out.

Leaves. Smell: blood.

Breathe in.

Death. Knowledge acquired.

Breathe out.

Purpose: guide.

Breathe in.

The infant opened his eyes, and blinked at his surroundings with dull acceptance. Akui shifted the child in his arms. The thick scent of smoke and blood drifted around the ruins of the village.

"Anything?" His captain called. Numerous people answered a negative.

"Yeah, I got a baby over here." Akui said. A swish of wind and the captain was standing next to him.

"The brat ain't even crying. It can't be mor'n a couple hours old. Take it to a medic 'r something." The captain ordered.

"Sir, Yes sir"

A year passed, the village rebuilt, and the rush to complete missions tapered off. Akui, a now-retired Anbu turned Tobuketsu Jonin, had decided to help facilitate the reintroduction of the next generation of Konohagakure ninja. He was going to adopt a child.

The orphanage certainly wasn't in the best condition, but most of the children seemed blissfully ignorant of the substandard conditions ( compared to living with a family). Akui could only say most because one toddler, a dark haired boy of about one year or so, was glaring disdainfully at everything in sight.

Akui had to smile as the boy leaned away from another child, an energetic blond boy of the same age covered in dirt. The dark haired boy glanced up at Akui with piercing green eyes. He caught his breath. The boy's eyes seemed to weigh his soul. Then, the boy sneezed and went back to avoiding his attempted playmate.

"Can I help you, sir?" One of the caretakers asked. Akui hesitated.

"Yes…"


	3. Courage's Beginning

The cries of children filled the shelters. A number of medics rushed about, frantically trying to aid those injured by debris or more commonly helping women who went into labor prematurely due to the nature of the beast.

A blonde woman was bleeding out despite the best attempt of the medic to stop it. Her newborn baby boy squalled, sensing the distress of those around him.

"Link… My baby… Forgive me…" the woman breathed, her voice little more than a whisper.

A year later the blond, pointy-eared toddler tried to entice another child into making mud pies with him. Unfortunately, the small, green-eyed child leaned away from him every time he got close. A man came and spoke with one of the caretakers and after speaking to Link's black-haired friend ( the boy was his friend whether he wanted to be or not), led the boy away by the hand.

The blue-eyed boy had noticed the shiny, metal thing the man wore on his head and, having seen others with the same, wanted one of his own.


	4. Power's Beginning

An old man cradled the squalling, whisker-marked babe. Hiruzen Sarutobi wished the Kyūbi attack could have ended in a different manner. He caressed the baby's cheek with a finger which the infant stuck in his tiny mouth. The babe, Naruto, quieted.

The Third Hokage ordered that the child not be told of, nor should it be mentioned, the seal that bound the Kyūbi to the boy.

A few years later, the blond boy toddled after a Weasel-masked ANBU.

"Play wit' me, Weasel-nii-san!" Naruto begged. The ANBU turned to face him.

"Forgive me, Naruto-chan." The ANBU said, poking two fingers against the bewhiskered blond's forehead, "Maybe later."

"You always say dat!" Naruto pouted. Naruto clung closer to Weasel's side as he noticed a boy his age staring them down intently.

"Who's dat, Weasel-nii-san?" Weasel looked where the boy pointed.

"That, I believe, it what most people would call a child." Weasel said, amused.

"I know dat, but he's lookin' a' us." Naruto ducked behind the ANBU.

"Perhaps he wishes to play with you. Maybe you should ask him." Naruto glanced between the ANBU and the other boy before running off to ask the blond to play with him.

At dusk, Link, the boy Naruto had spent the entire day playing with, ran back to wherever he lived and Naruto, now alone again with an ANBU.

"Naruto-chan, it's time for you to go home." The Cat-masked ANBU said kindly, "You need to get some sleep before you start the academy tomorrow."

"Right, I gotta get lossa sleep so I can learn ta' be a' awesome ninja! Imma be just like you an' Weasel-nii-san!" Naruto shouted. Cat rolled her eyes and shook her head, but her ANBU mask hid her smile.

"I'm sure you will, Naruto-chan." She said leading him to his apartment. The boy spent the rest of the night dreaming of glorious battle.


	5. Knowledge

Kyoko knows he is different from other children; He always knows. He knows everything about everyone and everything from the time he is born. He never wastes a motion, never works for anything, never wonders 'what if' because he knows.

Eleven years old, sitting in class at the Konoha Ninja Academy, he knows his Genin teammates before he meets them. The endless lectures and practical lessons are boring to the boy who grows up knowing that information and could correct his teacher if he speaks up, but he does not speak.

There is ten out of twenty-seven probability that his speaking up will cause a war.

Ninety-five percent probability that the war will decimate the population.

Four and sixteen-seventy-fifths percent probability that the war will be mutually assured destruction.

Fifty-nine-seventy-fifths probability that any other possible outcome will occur.

Link talks a lot in class.

Twelve-point-zero-six-two-three-repeating percent probability of him becoming selectively mute.

Naruto hardly shows up to class.

Seventy-eight-point-nine-zero-four-eight percent probability that he will fail the graduation exam.

The statistics are in his head. He can not think of anything else. Emotions are chemicals. Chemical-Adjective-relating to chemistry, or the interactions of substances as studied in chemistry; Noun-a distinct compound or substance, especially one which has been artificially prepared or purified. Emotions are illogical.

"Hey, Hey! Kyoko! Stop staring at me! Let's spar already!" Naruto cries. Kyoko dodges every sloppy attack. He does not counter-attack. Kyoko steps out of bounds.

"A good shinobi can outfight his opponents. A great shinobi can outthink his opponents. The best shinobi are the ones who neutralize their opponents without coming face to face." A beat of silence passes.

"This battle is pointless." Kyoko finishes. He walks off.


End file.
